1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a webbing winding device capable of winding up and accommodating therein a webbing belt that constitutes a seat belt device of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-213131 discloses a webbing winding device in which a cylinder of a pretensioner arranged at a side of a leg plate that constitutes a frame is fixed with a fixing tool screwed to the leg plate.
The fixing tool cannot fix the cylinder unless it is arranged over the cylinder in the radial direction. Therefore, the fixing tool needs to be screwed to the flame at least at two points including one side and the other side of the fixing tool via the cylinder.